A wide variety of systems and apparatus is available for suspending line-supported articles from a fixed support surface such as a ceiling, wall, mast, or the like. One such system is a locking pulley assembly described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,186. The assembly uses a pulley wheel support and a line or cord that for locking purposes is fed into a locking groove of the pulley wheel to immobilize the line at a desired position of static suspension. A difficulty with this system however is that after repeated use, the cord becomes compressed or worn to the point where it may slip in the locked position so that locking of the suspension is correspondingly insufficient.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved suspension systems and apparatus for the described purposes.
It is also an object to provide economical and cost efficient systems and apparatus of the kind described.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be seen from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.